Songfics from the Heart
by The Kawaii Chibis
Summary: CS: A series of songfics we wrote. DJ: Flames allowed. We really don't care. BG: It's just for fun. Something we decided to do. DJ: To release our thoughts. BGCS: ? DJ: Heh. They don't get it. Oh, well. PG for safety!
1. Fallen

Both: *look at Starbi, sweatdrop* ^^;  
Starbi: *moonwalk* I'm on a roll! Rollin'! Ow!  
Both: *double sweatdrop* ^^;;  
Starbi: *singing* We don't own anything, we're just 3 crazy cousins, enjoy. *C-walk* Go me! I'm gon' break it down! Down to the flo'! Ow!  
Both: *triple sweatdrop* ^^;;; *********************************************************  
  
~ You complete me Like air and water boy I need thee And when I'm in your arms I feel free Fallen My heads up in the clouds in love I'm proud To you say it loud Like an accident it happened Out of nowhere It just happened And I ain't mad at all Because I've Fallen Head over hills I've fallen In love with you I've fallen And I can't get up Don't wanna get up Because of love (Because of love) ~  
  
Minako smiled as she strolled down the street. For some reason, she had provoked herself to do something. Why? That was an unknown answer. Her blond hair flew with the small and short breeze. It was quite interesting. Weird, yet interesting. She grabbed the pole and swung around a few times, going back over what she was provoked to do.  
  
~ Fallen Head over hills I've fallen In love with you I've fallen And I can't get up Don't wanna get up Because of love Baby To let you get away is crazy (Let you get away) so I'm doing what it takes To make you pledge your love to me You see cause I'm trying be a lady For ever and ever baby The picture wouldn't be the same If you weren't standing next to me Can't you see I'm fallen ~  
  
Actually, Makoto provoked Minako to this. 'Traitor!' Makoto was believed to be supporting her, but here she is and it's because Makoto. Therefore, it's Makoto's fault! But, Minako wasn't mad. Really, she was happy. She couldn't have thought of anything better. Believe it.  
  
~ Fallen Head over hills I've fallen (I'm fallen) In love with you I've fallen (Oh) And I can't get up Don't wanna get up Because of love (Because of love)  
  
Fallen Head over hills I've fallen In love with you I've fallen And I can't get up (And I can't get up) Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up) Because of love ~  
  
Well, of course Minako was not just gonna let Makoto keep saying she was chicken. When, it came to love, Minako Aino was NO chicken! Why, if she was, then why in the universe was she always getting numbers? Hmm? But, now that Minako was out and ready, she wasn't so ready at all. As a matter of fact, she was scared. What if this was all worth nothing? AH! That can't happen.  
  
~ You compliment me Not an accessory Your necessary You never could speak bad words against me Your bare with me Security Are you here with me Your my happiness My joy (Joy) And all because of you boy I look forward to the time I spend with you Whatever it is we do ~  
  
Minako slowly made her way up to the window. Now, she was calm. Well, the closest to calm she could get at this moment. Which wasn't calm at all. Could this count as a break in? Was this a break in? Oh, God, she hoped not. She didn't think any of her friends could afford to bail her out. Then, she'd never become the big time star she always wanted to be.  
  
~ Cause I'm fallen for you boy Yeah, yeah, yeah Fallen I've fallen for you Fallen Head over hills for you So in love with you Fallen Love, oh For you  
  
Touch me (Touch me) Hold me (Hold me) Love me (Love me) Kiss me In love with you Talk to me (Talk to me) Caress me (Oh) Play with me Don't wanna get up It's gonna be Your my everything ~  
  
Running the hot bath, she had longed for all day; Minako did something extra for keeps. Then, she slid deep within the hot bathtub and soaked. She imagined she was swimming in a giant indigo ocean. A dolphin passed by and Minako came back up to the surface of the water. The mirror had fogged up and she wrapped up in a towel, not sure if it belonged to somebody. She noticed the flash of a chestnut brown braid and hurried herself.  
  
~ Fallen Head over hills (To let you get away is crazy) I've fallen In love with you I've fallen And I can't get up (I won't get up) Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up) Because of love  
  
Fallen (Touch me) Head over hills (Hold me) I've fallen In love with you I've fallen (Whoa) And I can't get up (With you) Don't wanna get up Because of love ~  
  
A long kiss had been playing over and over in her mind. Would it just go away! Eke, gads! As if it wasn't annoying. But, yet it was also kawaii. Very kawaii. The same flash of chestnut brown hair made Minako hurry more. If she was caught, what would she do? Faint, no doubt. It was just then that he walked in. Minako hid behind the curtain and when he wasn't looking she slipped out the room.  
  
~ Fallen (Head over hills for you) Head over hills (So in love with you) I've fallen In love with you I've fallen And I can't get up (And I can't get up) Don't wanna get up (Don't wanna get up) Because of love ~  
  
If you all are wondering, the only thing Minako left behind was her favorite pair of jeans and a small heart on the fogged window with 'Fallen' written next to it. And, by the way. She did that on purpose. **********************************************************  
  
Starbi: Did ya like it? Huh? Myli: You could atleast sit down. Starbi: No! You're just jealous. Jealous! I refuse to sit down! Chibi S: Puh-lez! Nyway, hope you liked it. ^-^ *waves* 


	2. Nothing

Chibi S: @@ Uh.okay, this is real weird. I mean REAL weird.  
Myli: This is actually a inside joke, well it started out as a inside.  
Starbi: And turned into something else. So, we decided to post it!  
Myli: It's more like a series. We don't know.  
Chibi S: We don't own anything. Whatever made you think we did? ************************************************************  
  
~ Nobody knows the pain I feel  
  
Nobody knows but it's for real  
  
I can feel it, I do  
  
Nobody knows that I miss you  
  
Nobody knows but it's the truth  
  
I can feel it, I do ~  
  
*drop* *drop* *drop* Crystal clear tears fell to the carpeted-floor. "Why? Why did you have to leave me? All alone." Her shaky voice whimpered. Crawled up in a ball, in the corner Usagi Tsukino sobbed. It had been too long since she'd seen him, a year to be precise. Day by day, her need to see him grew. It would soon swallow her whole, all together. There was nothing she could do; he had to come to her.  
"Come back to me. I miss you so much." Miss was an understatement. Need was more the word. Even if it took all eternity, she'd see him again. He was out there, but where? Was he right under her nose? Or was he far off, in a whole different country, world, universe, or galaxy?  
  
~ You cannot pretend that I don't even matter  
  
You and I know better  
  
You've been away from me for too long  
  
It's time for you to come on home  
  
No one can say what is right for me  
  
They don't have to live my life  
  
I need for you to come on over  
  
I'll be waiting ~  
  
"Where are you?" Why wasn't he there to comfort her? Why wasn't he there to hold her? Why wasn't he there to love her? Did he still love her? Why had he left? So many questions, yet no answers. Why wasn't her to answer all these questions? Her friends had told her over and over, he wasn't what she needed. But, he was. He was everything. To her, he was the center of the universe. Her friends were wrong. Every since she had feel in love, with him, they were always wrong, about him.  
Nothing made sense anymore, but him. Like you read before, he was 'everything'. Her grades hadn't slipped; he had been helping her. Usagi averted her eyes to a picture. Ah, how cute he looks. Emerald seas, aka eyes, and for crying out loud! Who can resist that uni-bang? (Psst! *HINT HINT*) When, you find out, let Usagi know.  
  
~ (CHORUS)  
  
I am nothing without you baby  
  
Nothing it's driving me crazy  
  
Nothing, no one, I'm so alone  
  
(repeat 2 times)  
  
(VERSE II)  
  
No one can see inside of me  
  
No one can see how much I care  
  
I need you, I do  
  
Nobody sees the tears I cry  
  
No one is there to dry my eyes  
  
I need you, I do ~  
  
It hurt. It hurt badly. He wasn't here. Where was he? Oh, yea. He's on one of his 'secret missions'. What were these missions? Where did he go? Was he safe on these missions? Did he have backup? Did he ever get injured? At first, Usagi found it funny and thought 'Whatever.' But, now it's annoying. A little too annoying. So annoying, she wanted to tie him down to a chair, to stop him! But, Gods did she love him! If it had taken her all the time of eternity and back to find him, she probably wouldn't have lasted long enough.  
Usagi remembered how they met. She had been walking around her new dorm, when he comes and says this is his place. Well, they got stuck together. That was about half a year ago. She also remembered when she found out about him being one of the 'most dangerous men on the planet'. At first, it was a hoot. But, it changed. It changed when she started realizing her feelings and affections for him. That's when she started worrying herself half to death. They even had a fight about it. It took one question: "What if you die?"  
  
~ (CHORUS)  
  
(BRIDGE)  
  
I don't care what they say about you  
  
They don't know how I feel for you  
  
I don't care what they say about me  
  
They don't know and they can't see  
  
(CHORUS (2x)  
  
(OUTRO)  
  
Need you in my life, I need you in my life right now  
  
Need you in my life, I need you in my life right now  
  
Don't you leave me, baby baby  
  
Don't you leave me  
  
Never leave me, never leave me  
  
Need you in my life, I need you in my life right now  
  
Need you in my life, I need you in my life right now  
  
Don't you leave me, baby baby  
  
Don't you leave me  
  
Never leave me, never leave me ~  
  
Usagi sighed. Oh, why did it have to be him? Wasn't there someone else to do this? Someone else to risk his or her life? It's not that Usagi wanted someone to die. It's just that she didn't want him out there, risking his very life, which he only has one of, and then someday die. Not that she wanted him to die! Never!! Suddenly, the familiar 'click' of the door brought Usagi bouncing to her feet and running into his embrace. "Trowa." *************************************************************  
  
Chibi S: Well, there it is. Both what I told you it would have. Angst and romance.  
Myli: I'd feel the same way, if my boyfriend was out, risking his life. Wouldn't you?  
Starbi: Sure would! N/E, we own nothing. Not Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or Brandy's Nothing. R/R if you want. This is just something we posted for fun.  
All: ^.^ Fun is good for you! 


	3. Rescue

BG: Another weird thing.  
DJ: Spare us the complaints of our insanity.  
CS: It's based on Ashanti's Rescue.  
DJ: Warning! Cussing, and uh, well it's starring Ami this time!  
All: YAY, AMI!! ********************************************************************  
  
She shivered. Thousands of times she had faced things like this, but this was different, somehow. It felt cold and dark. Darker than any evil she had faced. It wasn't because she didn't have the other senshi to help her. She had been doing that for quite awhile. If it wasn't that than what was it? *crash!* A huge tree branch fell and pitch black, roaring lightening flashed. The sky had turned a dark blood red. Maybe that was the reason. That she was killed and forced to protect what would have been Crystal Tokyo, had Usagi not used the Silver Crystal. She had watched her friends grieve over her death and they had tried to do what they had been doing before her death. She never knew they cared that much about her.  
  
~ All alone and I'm feeling wanted  
  
Try to wait but my body's calling,  
  
you're the one so why don't you come and rescue me,  
  
I'll be here while you on your way, counting down till I see your face,  
  
hurry up cause I love the way you rescue me.  
  
Now your're here, come on out, the rain soaking wet  
  
body glistening, finally we could do something so rescue me,  
  
Can't believe how it's going down,  
  
I'm so obsessed with this love I found it got my head spinning  
  
round and round just rescue me.  
  
All night long Take me away to another place,  
  
rescue me save me, save me save me all night long  
  
Take me away to another place rescue me  
  
Save me, save me, save me~  
  
Yes, she did want to be rescued. That would mean the universe to be let out of this prison. This prison in which she was thrown in to watch things that could happen while she was dead. She shivered again and her blue hair, which had grown to her mid-back, shivered too. It couldn't be her fate. But, that was a lost theory. She had given up on it. It had been over 5 years since her death. *boom!* Once again the black lightening flashed and acid rain began to fall. Taking cover, she hid in the could-be palace. It looked like it had maids that cleaned it everyday. But, that was her work. She just couldn't live in a dirty place. It just didn't feel right. Then, something made her think. What about her Silver Millennium lover? What about Zoicite? Was he here? No, but that was the first time she had thought of him since Queen Beryl's days. It just came into her mind.  
  
~ I come alive when I feel your touch  
  
and I can drown In this pool of love, you could get what I'm thinking of  
  
Come rescue me, what you think couldn't be replaced  
  
if you were gone I would find a way to get you back,  
  
cause I love the way you rescue me, laying here with you in the dark  
  
I always knew you could shift my heart,  
  
when I'm with you I don't want to stop so rescue me,  
  
only you can fulfill my need take me away from this agony,  
  
I want to live out my fantasy just rescue me.  
  
All night long Take me away to another place,  
  
rescue me save me, save me save me all night long  
  
Take me away to another place rescue me  
  
Save me, save me, save me~  
  
But, why had she not thought of him? There was a reason. It might be that she thought she was being watched. By an angel. An angel with blond hair and blue green eyes. (*HINT HINT*) Every time she saw him, she would take a step towards him. But, when she did, he vanished. Once she ran, but he still vanished from her sight. And the first year of her death, when she would cry and want to be with her friends and not want to be dead, it seemed as though he was there holding her and telling her she'd be okay. When she slept, she swore he would purposely slip into her dreams. If she had nightmares, he would be there. She had always wondered about him. He was most likely the only friend she had, now. Always there for her. Whenever, however, wherever, no matter what. Always just there.  
  
~All night long Take me away to another place,  
  
rescue me save me, save me save me all night long  
  
Take me away to another place rescue me  
  
Save me, save me, save me  
  
All night long Take me away to another place,  
  
rescue me save me, save me save me all night long  
  
Take me away to another place rescue me  
  
Save me, save me, save me  
  
All night long Take me away to another place,  
  
rescue me save me, save me save me all night long  
  
Take me away to another place rescue me  
  
Save me, save me, save me~  
  
If asked, which she was never, she would say he really was an angel. A gorgeous angel wasting his time on her, the senshi of Ice. There was one time that she had had an encounter with him, no vanishing acts included. And that was when she had learned his name. Even through the acid rain and black thunder, she could see him and his blue green eyes. An angel to watch over her was just what she needed. She had been rescued all along. "Ami." "Quatre." *smile* 


	4. Baby

CS: Oki Doki. Before I get to the fic, I need to state some things that hurt my own feelings. One, I don't know Ashanti. She's my fave singer. Two, I don't own her song "Baby". Three, I don't own Gundam Wing. Four, I don't own Sailor Moon. Although, I might come up with my own anime in the future. *thinks* Nah! I wanna stay and write fics, wishing I did own something. Much more fun!! ^^ PS- I skipped lines for you people, so be happy I toke time. ***********************************************************  
  
*sigh* The world is so cruel to me. Nothing goes right. To make it worse, I'm in love with someone I most certainly can't have. I look out my window across to the basketball court. My dad had built this house here so he could train my little brother to be a basketball player in the NBA. I always laughed at the thought. Little teases like, "You're too short for the NBA." or "Maybe Shaq and Kobe will cut you some slack." Why we moved to the US is beyond my knowledge.  
But, I am kinda glad we moved. I know. You must be thinking, "So, she could get away from all those prissy know it alls." NOT! I'm glad because now I can stare at *him* all I want. When, we moved here, I thought I had no purpose to live. I never thought I did. But, now? Oh, it's a whole 'nother story. Every day I live, I get up only because of *him*. I never could get it out my head how *he* could make me do this.  
  
~I got this jones forming in my bones (from a man)  
  
who indeed took over my soul, (understand)  
  
I couldn't breathe if he ever said (he would leave)  
  
get on my knees till they bloody red (baby please)  
  
see I don't if you get it yet(just don't know)  
  
He's like the lighter to my cigarette (watch me smoke)  
  
I never knew another human life (didn't know)  
  
can have the power to take over mine  
  
So baby baby. ~  
  
It's like, he just had some weird power over me. My life was never the same. It may never be, now. I was once Sailor Moon. But, Luna disappeared. The senshi disappeared, too. The only one from Tokyo I still kept in touch with was Rei. I don't know where she is, but I do know she's alive. Nobody can call me 'Odango-baka' like she does. That's how I know she's not being impersonated.  
Back to the subject! My mom said she must have run away. I sigh and press the play button on my CD player. I don't think she did. Luna always stands out and takes on her troubles. She never ever let her duties run past her; she always caught them like mice. Suddenly, my heart skips a beat. I hear it. *His* voice. He's arguing with Duo Maxwell. Apparently, Duo cheated by playing a move they had expelled from the game.  
  
~ Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby,  
  
baby,baby baby,baby, I love it when I hear  
  
ya name, got me sayin' baby, baby, baby,  
  
baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby, baby, baby, baby, baby.~  
  
Wait! What's this? A tramp? I tell you, Catherine Bloom (Work with me here.) needs to give up. Everyone knows she's cheating on him. Even *HE* knows! Why doesn't he leave her? I watch as she snatches him out of the game and pulls him to sit down. I can both read mouths and hear her. I mean geez! I'm only two feet above them. I brace myself on my windowsill.  
"Trowa, I think it's about time we stopped this." She says, fake innocence laced in her words, "Both, you and me know this wasn't ever gonna work. And I just well- let's see other people." Trowa slightly nods, most of his attention on the game and how Duo keeps cheating with the same move. "I just think that's good. Don't you?" I nearly scream. Trowa nods again, now all his attention on the game.  
  
~See, I could never feel alone with you (in my life)  
  
I gave up everything I own for you (won't think twice)  
  
almost a shame how I'm mesmerized (such a shame)  
  
I loose my thought looking in your eyes (I know why)  
  
because your kisses make my lips quiver and (that's real)  
  
and when you touch me my whole body shivers. (I can feel)  
  
now I can see how another life(nother life)  
  
you have the power to take over mine cause your my..~  
  
Duo Maxwell! Stop cheating!! Oh, uh sorry. He IS cheating! I can see it with my own two eyes. Anyway, I brace myself more and lean out more, determined to hear more clearly. "Trowa, don't you feel the same? I mean, I love you. But, I just well, don't love you anymore." That did it. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "TOKE YOU LONG ENOUGH!! THE WHOLE SCHOOL KNOWS YOU'RE CHEATING ON HIM!!!" I look around when I realized I had said that. I quickly shut my window closed and hid under my bed.  
I hear them all murmuring about my weird out burst. Then, I hear it. The stupidest question. "Trowa, you don't really believe that out burst, do you?" Then, I watch her pull out the pout. I nearly died laughing when Trowa replied with a, "Catherine, get off my rm. I know you've been cheating on me. I don't even have the slightest interest in you." Catherine had never been blown off in her life. As a matter of fact, she turned red with anger.  
~ Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby,  
  
baby,baby baby,baby, I love it when I hear  
  
ya name, got me sayin' baby, baby, baby,  
  
baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby, baby, baby, baby, baby.  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby,  
  
baby,baby baby,baby, I love it when I hear  
  
ya name, got me sayin' baby, baby, baby,  
  
baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby, baby, baby, baby, baby.~  
  
"Did you just blow me off?!" I couldn't help it. I jump to my window and screamed. "OH, YES HE DID, GIRLFRIEND!!!" I jump back into my window. I started laughing, breathlessly. My mother knocks on my door and asks me if I had gone hysterical. I couldn't reply. "WHO KEEPS DOING THAT!???" Catherine's voice booms. I climb up to watch the rest. Trowa's walking off and Catherine plops down on the floor, fuming. "How can someone just blow me off like that? I've got charm and everything."  
I drop my CD player and run down the stairs. I open the door and see him talking to my dad. I think it's about helping my brother. Everything's about my baka brother. Then, Catherine comes over and asks if I'm here. I run back up to my room and plop on my bed, CD player playing and bubble gum popping and magazine pages flipping. Catherine walks in m room, disgust written all over her face. "You wear too much makeup." I say, scaring her.  
  
~Baby, I can't see my worth (I can't see)  
  
living here on God's green earth, you don't know what  
  
you've done to me (done to me)  
  
I never thought I'd need you desperately (desperately)  
  
it's kind of sick how I'm stuck on you(stuck on you)  
  
but I don't care cause I'm needing you (I'm needing you)  
  
and how I feel will remain the same (remains the same)  
  
cause your're my baby (cause your my baby) ~  
  
"Oh, Usa-chan! I'm really not in the best moods." I'm not really listening to her. I'm staring in *his* eyes, behind her as he stands in the upstairs hall in front of my door. Somehow we must be having some eye contact talk, cause it's like he just asked me if I heard the loud out bursts. I reply that they were my outbursts. His eyes smile and my eyes smile back. Then, he waves slightly and walks towards my brother's room. My heart slips some and I return to Catherine's world of blab.  
Suddenly, my radio turns on and Catherine takes my hands and makes me dance too. It's my fave song. "Baby by Ashanti." I say, getting into the music. Catherine sighs and says she'll see me later. I watch her leave. I hear the front door close. Then, my brother comes speeding down the hall. I stare after him and turn back, to face *him*. His emerald eyes fix on me. I just realized how tall he is. I feel REAL small and REAL uncomfortable under his gaze. Maybe because I've never been under it.  
  
~listen and when the world starts to stress me out (where I run)  
  
it's to you boy without a doubt (you're the one)  
  
who keeps me sane and I can't complain (can't complain)  
  
you're like a drug you relieve my pain (may seem strange)  
  
you're like the blood flowing through my vain (oooo)  
  
keeps me alive and feeding my brain  
  
(oooo) now this is how another human life (nother life)  
  
could have the power to take over mine cause you're my~  
  
Unable to hold myself back, I step forward and he steps forward. It keeps going like this until we're so close I could die. Emerald washes over cerulean as I close the small gap between us. At the first touch, my whole body is washed over with a feeling so, so, so, so indescribable! I swear we can't keep our hands off each other. Well, I can't.  
I hear my little brother 'OoO'ing, but I ignore him. Right now, it's my turn to feel important, sexy, and down right special!! Whoo! I've been swept off my feet. At the need for air we both break the kiss, that's when I realize my feet aren't touching the floor. I sigh, ever so silently. I hear a voice screaming my name and see my phone is wiggling around. I try to get down, but I can't and look up at him. He let's me go and I rush to hang up the loud phone.  
  
~ Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby,  
  
baby,baby baby,baby, I love it when I hear  
  
ya name, got me sayin' baby, baby, baby,  
  
baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby, baby, baby, baby, baby.  
  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby,  
  
baby,baby baby,baby, I love it when I hear  
  
ya name, got me sayin' baby, baby, baby,  
  
baby, baby,(baby I love you) baby, baby, baby, baby, baby.~  
  
"USAGI SERENITY TSU-" I put the phone back and turn to Trowa. "Where were we?" I ask, closing the gap between us again. 


	5. Happy

BG: Ahlas! Don't say it. We know we don't own anything.  
CS: We are not very happy right now.  
DJ: But, Mako-chan is! ***************************************************************  
  
Makoto peeked around the corner. Ah, there was her prey. Her dear love, Wufei. Almost ready to pounce, Wufei turned around. "Oh, Fei-chan," she sang, plopping down next to him. "It's a beautiful day outside. Let's go on a picnic. What do you say?" No response. "Please?" Wufei gave her a look that said, "Do I have to?" In response she sent him a look that said, "Move it." Wufei sighed. "Alright." "Good! I've got the basket and blanket ready!" Makoto chimed and Wufei quirked an eyebrow. "You had this planned, didn't you?" he asked. "And what if I did? You still would have gone." That was true and Wufei knew it. "And you know it, too." Wufei stared at her. 'How does she do that?' "Because I know you. That's how." Makoto said, grabbing his arm and dragging him off.  
  
~ Woo, ha ha right back at ya it's the world's most talented record label Murder Inc.  
  
And that angelic voice you hear in the background,  
  
oh that's our new princess of Hip Hop in R&B yo Miss Ashanti.  
  
Boy you fill me with so much joy you give whatever it is I need,  
  
my love here to stay won't ever leave.  
  
So glad that you fell in love with me  
  
My love is so good that I wouldn't be without  
  
you babe couldn't see me without you babe,  
  
my love is so good that I wouldn't be without you  
  
babe couldn't see me without you baby,  
  
all my life I've been searching for you everyday,  
  
so glad that I found you boy,  
  
all my life I've been feeling for you everyday  
  
I'm so happy baby~  
  
Makoto was right; it was a beautiful day outside. And Wufei was right, too. She did have it all planned out. They were going to the park for the annual Family Day in the Park. Various American artists would fly over to Japan and sing. They would have food and games at the park. And just as Makoto had thought, she had come early enough for a great parking place. "Oh, come on Fei-chan! Cheer up. How can you be so down on a day like this?" Makoto asked. When, she got nothing for a response, she sighed and patted him on the back. "Is it that bad?" she asked, "That you can't even take me out for a small little picnic and enjoy yourself?" Fake tears welled in her eyes, and Wufei started to sweat. "Is that so bad?" "No, no! It's not." Wufei replied, noticing the crazy looks they were getting. "Makoto, you're making a scene!" Wufei whispered. Makoto winked at him, "Than enjoy yourself."  
  
~boy you  
  
got me feeling so good you take all my pain away  
  
from me without you around I couldn't be and I know you fell in love with me.  
  
My love is so good that I wouldn't want to be without you babe  
  
couldn't see me without you babe.  
  
My love is so good that I wouldn't be without you baby  
  
couldn't see me  
  
Without you baby.  
  
All my life I've been searching for you everyday,  
  
so glad that I found you boy,  
  
all my life I've been feeling for you everyday I'm so happy baby~  
  
Just as Makoto had said it, Wufei obeyed it. You see that was the thing about Makoto and Wufei. If Makoto asked or wanted it and Wufei, AT FIRST, didn't pay her attention, she would make a scene if in public. Then, he'd be her little slave puppy; do anything for her. Another thing is that Wufei wouldn't say it, but really and truly he did love Makoto. And her cooking. Once he had told her, but she knew he loved her. Why else would she have this priceless, and heavy, gem on her finger? If he didn't love her, than he would have bought her a small and cheap ring with a fake shine. Ha! Not her Fei-chan! Now, do some comparing. A small cheap fake ring for $95 or a huge and heavy real emerald ring for $199? If you're the girl type, it'll be the emerald. And what about how he once, or twice, got up and tried to make her breakfast? Other than proving some men can't cook, he loved her.  
  
~ so glad that I found you boy,  
  
all my life I've been feeling for you everyday I'm so happy baby  
  
I'm so happy that I fell in love I thank God,  
  
He sent you from up above,  
  
I'm so happy that I found someone and I thank God he sent you from above.  
  
All my life I've been searching for ya, everyday  
  
so glad that I found you boy,  
  
all my life I've been feeling for you everyday  
  
I'm so happy baby.  
  
All my life I've been searching for ya,  
  
everyday so glad that I found you boy,  
  
all my live I've been feeling  
  
for you everyday I'm so happy baby.~  
  
Wufei yawned and bit into his sandwich. 'Is it over with?' "No, it's not over." Makoto said. "How do you do that?" "I quote myself: I know you." "Whatever." Wufei muttered, staring off into the tree branches. *poke, poke, poke* "I advise you to have a good time, Fei. This might reflect on what you eat, tonight and tomorrow." "What's that supposed to mean?" "You could eat nothing. Or you can my special dish that I've been working on. Get it?" Wufei growled in response. "Don't you just love me?" Makoto asked, innocently. "I guess." "Fei! That hurt!" Makoto huffed. Wufei huffed. "Stubborn Jackass." "A proud stubborn jackass." Wufei corrected. "Shut up." Wufei smirked and held a pansy in Makoto's face. "Fei!" Makoto cried, hugging him, "I love you." "Even if I'm a stubborn jackass?" "Yeah, even so."  
  
~Hmmm that I wouldn't be without you babe  
  
couldn't see me without you babe and I wouldn't be  
  
without you babe couldn't see me without you baby~ 


End file.
